Observations
by KingOreSama
Summary: After getting drunk, Fubuki's uninhibited observations bring a spark to more than one relationship. Idolshipping, rivalshipping, yaoi, some mature content.


**Ore-Sama: Inspired by an rp with my SlackerestSlifer, who plays as Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Fanfic. Hey look, I actually didn't mix the Japanese and American names! Yay me! *claps and jumps up and down* A good chunk of this was written by TheSlackerestSlifer, so please keep this in mind and check out her fics if you haven't. She'll update eventually.**  
**Disclaimer: Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi's and TheSlackerestSlifer is mine.**  
**Warning: Gayness written by gay people (close enough), as well as some foreplay and alcohol usage. Hey, it's rated M for a reason!**

* * *

Manjyome groaned at the situation- Shou was nowhere to be seen, and Hayato seemed to have disappeared along with him, leading Judai to invade his room which was cramped enough without the irritating Osiris dropout.  
"Manjyome, why aren't you saying anything?" Judai sat down on the edge of his bed, as there was simply no room anywhere else.  
"That's Manjyome-san to you!" Manjyome snapped irritably and tried to tune out the chatter of Judai and the card spirits that had taken up residence in his room.  
An erratic knocking noise sounded, only serving to annoy Manjyome further. He groaned and muttered angrily under his breath as he crawled from his warm, comfortable bed and answered the door.  
"What the hell do you wa-oh, Shishou!" Manjyome smiled slightly, momentarily glad to be in the Obelisk's presence before a strong scent hit his nose, "Are you drunk?"  
"Yeppers!" Fubuki grinned and flopped down next to Judai.  
"Hey, Fubuki!" Judai returned the brunette's grin, not fully grasping the situation.  
"Hey Judai..." Fubuki slurred obnoxiously, "What d'ya think of Asuka? I already know what Manjyome thinks of her but..." he trailed off, fully aware of the furious blush his comment had earned.  
"Uh well... She's a great duelist and she's really nice, even if she is kinda scary sometimes..." Judai scratched his head and grinned sheepishly.  
Fubuki shook his head and reiterated, "No, I mean what do you think of her as a girl?"  
"I don't know what you mean..." Judai admitted.  
"Don't bother. He's never going to get things like that," Manjyome snorted.  
"Well, maybe girls just aren't your thing!" Fubuki giggled and wrapped an arm around Judai, "What about a guy like uh..." he looked around and blurted out, "Manjyome!"  
"What!?" Manjyome cried, a slight blush springing to his face.  
"Ehh? Well, you're really cool and you're an awesome duelist, even if I do always beat you!" Judai said directly to Manjyome.  
"You don't need to add unnecessary things to the end of your sentences like that..." Manjyome growled and barely restrained his impulse to strangle the empty-headed brunette.  
Fubuki sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, but if you had to say kiss Manjyome or Asuka, which would you prefer?"  
"Sh-Shishou!" Manjyome's eyes grew wide at the implications coming out of Fubuki's mouth.  
"Um... Manjyome, I guess. Girls are gross," Judai nodded and crossed his arms.  
"Well, why don't you try it?" Fubuki shot an evil look Manjyome's way.  
"Because whether or not he's gay, I most definitely am not so please just stop!" Manjyome blushed furiously.  
"Oh honey, I've seen you check him out before. You may be into girls, but you're still about as straight as a spoon!" Fubuki giggled.  
"Hey Manjyome, what's he talking about?" Judai tilted his head to the side cutely, completely unaware of the implications being tossed back and forth.  
"Th-that doesn't matter! Just get out and go home, 'cause you're drunk!" Manjyome snapped at the drunk Obelisk and shoved him out of the door. He let out a premature sigh before realizing that he still had to deal with the clueless, albeit curious brunette who had taken refuge in his room.  
"Oh this is just fan-fucking-tastic..." Manjyome grumbled.

* * *

"Heyyy Ryou!" Fubuki slurred as he stumbled into his Obelisk companion's room.  
"F-Fubuki!?" Ryou gasped, then took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down- or at least act like it, "Are you... drunk?"  
Fubuki flopped down onto Ryou's luxurious bed and nodded vigorously with a wide grin on his face, "Yup! I'm drunk as... Drunk as... I'm drunk!" He giggled.  
Ryou shook his head, "And your first instinct was to come here?"  
"Well yeahhh but I was closer to the Osiris dorm so actually I hung out with Judai and Manjyome but Manjyome kicked me out saying I was too drunk so I came here!" Fubuki staggered to his feet and wrapped his arms around Ryou, "C'mon, let's cuddle!" He grinned and dragged Ryou towards the bed.  
Ryou felt his face heat up, and tried to push Fubuki away, "Not now... I mean, you're drunk and I..."  
"Heheheh, your face is all red..." Fubuki giggled again and pulled Ryou into bed with him, despite his protests, "Y'know..." He started, suddenly taking a serious tone.  
Ryou forced himself to breathe and murmured back, "What is it?"  
"Everyone says you're so cool and stuff but..." Fubuki chuckled and nuzzled closer to the blue-haired duelist, "You're really just a giant baby."  
"Gee, thanks," Ryou rolled his eyes, mildly disappointed.  
"I mean, you throw fits when you don't get your way, you're stubborn as hell about the stupidest things, and you're so dishonest. If that's not a baby, I don't know what is!" Fubuki grinned, obviously proud of his surprisingly astute observations.  
"Sh-shut it!" Ryou snapped and folded his arms.  
"See what I'm sayin'?" Fubuki's voice dropped to this erotic tone only he could manage, at least according to Ryou, "But you know what?" He breathed out as a hand trailed up Ryou's lean torso and started undoing the buttons on his jacket.  
"F-Fubuki stop!" Ryou cried, turning red at how worked up Fubuki had him, as well as the rather precarious situation he was in, "You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing..."  
Fubuki just snickered and whispered, his breath tickling Ryou's ear, smirking as Ryou shuddered besides him, "You're MY little baby..."  
Ryou made possibly the most Herculean effort of his life, pushing away the one thing he wanted most, both physically and verbally, "Fubuki. Not now... Please, just stop."  
"Not now...?" Fubuki's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before his cheerful drunken grin returned to his face, "So then later?"  
Ryou sighed and admitted, "If you still want it later, I'd be more than happy to..."  
"Hmm but I..." Fubuki started and slid his hand down between Ryou's legs, "I want it now."  
Ryou gasped and grabbed Fubuki's hand, but even he wasn't sure if it was to stop him or encourage him, "I do too but this isn't a good i-ahhhn!" he rolled his head back and moaned as Fubuki groped at his crotch, feeling the last threads of his resistance, as well as his sanity wearing away, "Nngh god Fubuki i-if you don't stop now I'm not gon- ohhh fuck...!"  
"Not gonna...?" Fubuki teased, loving the way Ryou tried to form complete sentences while he pleasured him.  
"Sh-shit I can't... I..." Ryou panted and couldn't help but roll his hips into the undeniably pleasurable sensation.  
Fubuki licked his lips and breathed out onto Ryou's ear,"You...?"  
"I give up... Don't blame me when you regret it in the morn-nngh!" Ryou groaned as Fubuki rewarded his compliance, making short work of his belt and zipper before pulling down his boxers, his throbbing arousal now exposed to the evening air.  
"That's a good little baby..." Fubuki cooed and wrapped his hand firmly around Ryou's erection, while positioning his own cock in between those beautiful, bare buttocks.  
Had it been any other time, Ryou might have objected to the patronizing pet name but at this point he was just too horny to care- he was just fine as long as Fubuki kept up his sensual ministrations.  
"Mmh Fubuki..." Ryou sighed hazily, a roll of his hips causing a delectable sensation to run through the bodies of the two Obelisks.  
"Ohhh god Ryou..." Fubuki moaned and rubbed his erection against the Kaiser's finely sculpted ass, skin separated from skin only by the soft fabric of his pants.  
"Shit Fubuki I...!" Ryou cut himself off with a loud groan as Fubuki started pumping his hand up and down, giving Ryou an erotic pleasure he'd only dreamed of before.  
"Mmh yeah that's my name... Scream it loud..." Fubuki licked the rim of Ryou's ear before moving down to attack his neck, using his free hand to push away the cloth that was in the way.  
"Nngh...!" Ryou rolled his head back and groaned at the myriad sensations that were quickly being added onto as Fubuki resumed removing his jacket, trailing his hand up Ryou's chest and brushing them against his nipples.  
"Hmm, you like that, don't you?" Fubuki chuckled and continued trailing kisses over every bit of exposed skin he could get at.  
"Ohh Fubuki...!" Ryou moaned shamelessly, feeling himself getting close. Fubuki's motions slowed, eventually coming to a halt and he turned around to see a passed-out brunette.  
"Ugh..." Ryou groaned, this time out of frustration and sighed, "I probably deserved this though..." He looked at Fubuki's peaceful sleeping face and after a brief, yet fierce internal battle, placed a sloppy, passionate, surprisingly gentle kiss before staggering off to the bathroom to relieve himself.

* * *

"Ugh, my head hurts..." Fubuki groaned as he woke up.  
Ryou snorted, "That's what happens when you get drunk off of your ass like that."  
Fubuki narrowed his eyes, "Shut up. I feel like I did something really stupid last night, but I can't remember what..."  
Ryou quickly got out of the bed, facing away from Fubuki in an attempt to hide his burning blush, "M-maybe you'll remember later..."  
"Then again, I normally wake up feeling like that..." Fubuki chuckled and retreated further into the bed sheets.  
Ryou rolled his eyes, "What does that say about your personality, hmm?"  
"At least I'm not a stick in the mud like you!" Fubuki grinned at stuck his tongue out at him.  
"I'm not a stick in the mud!" Ryou protested, "My personality is just more-"  
"Boring," Fubuki cut him off, grinning at the exasperated sigh his interruption yielded.  
"Subdued," Ryou crossed his arms.  
Fubuki snickered, "That's nice. Can I borrow your gym clothes or something? My uniform's all gross and sweaty."  
"Uh yeah, right..." Ryou grabbed said clothing and handed it to Fubuki while failing to conceal the burning blush that had graced his cheeks.  
"Hey... Your face is red..." Fubuki trailed off, processing the information for a moment before asking, "What happened last night?"  
Ryou sighed and looked at the floor, "Nothing really... I mean, it did but you fell asleep before anything..." He groaned at how difficult it was to admit it, "S-sorry... I tried to stop you but I just... There's only so much I can-"  
"It's fine," Fubuki reassured him, smiling cutely.  
Ryou's eyes grew wide and he stuttered, "W-wait, really?"  
"Yeah... I really like you... Although I guess getting wasted and falling asleep just as things got good isn't the best way of expressing that, huh?" Fubuki giggled.  
Ryou's lips pulled up into a, what Fubuki called Ryou-esque cross between a smile and a smirk, "Not really..."  
"Well, I'd offer to make it up to you right now," Fubuki started as he changed into Ryou's clothes, "But I'm really hung over and I just wouldn't be that into it."  
Ryou sighed and shook his head, his smile growing more gentle, "It's fine. Just sleep it off or whatever."  
"Thanks..." Fubuki murmured and drifted off with a peaceful expression on his face.

* * *

"Hey Fubuki?" Judai approached the taller brunette later on in the day, "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what is it?" Fubuki turned to look at him.  
"Um... What do 'gay' and 'straight' mean? I tried asking Manjyome after you left last night, but he wouldn't tell me," Judai asked, twirling his hands around in his hair nervously.  
"Well, straight is when a guy likes girls or a girl likes guys, and gay is when a guy likes other guys or a girl likes other girls," Fubuki explained then remembered Judai's obliviousness and elaborated, "And by like, I mean-"  
"Yeah, I get it," Judai cut him off, then murmured so quietly Fubuki nearly missed it, "So d-do you really think Manjyome might... Y'know, like me?"  
Fubuki grinned, "Why don't you ask him instead?"  
"I tried that but he told me to just go to sleep and not worry about what you said..." Judai huffed and crossed his arms.  
"Well, if you like him so much, just tell him!" Fubuki encouraged him.  
Judai looked up at him and squeaked out, "B-but what if he says no? I mean, it's not like a duel where if I lose it's no big deal..."  
"Trust me, it'll be fine," Fubuki reassured him and started pushing him towards the Osiris dorm.  
"Gyaaah Fubuki!" Judai cried.  
"What's up with him?" Manjyome asked, having seemingly come out of nowhere.  
"M-M-M-Manjyome!" Judai stuttered, whereas Fubuki grinned and sneakily hid away to watch without truly intruding on them, "D-did you hear...?"  
"Hear what?"  
Judai sighed in a mixture of relief and disappointment, "N-nothing... Actually..." He cursed under his breath as butterflies swarmed around in his stomach and what felt like all of the blood in his body rushed up to his face.  
"What is it?" Manjyome grew curious- he definitely had never seen Judai making such a cu- that is, a face like that.  
He most definitely did NOT just think Judai was cute, even though he... Manjyome sighed and mentally slapped himself.  
"I uh... I..." Judai found himself staring at the ground to avoid looking up at Manjyome, as much as he wanted to take in his gorgeous black-clad Osiris comrade.  
"Spit it out already!" Manjyome crossed his arms and huffed impatiently.  
Judai squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, "I like you!"  
Manjyome's eyes grew wide and he found himself reeling at the confession, "You mean like... Oh... Wow..."  
Judai found that once the words were out, he couldn't stop. It was as if someone had poked a hole in a balloon and all of the air was rushing out, "I uh, I know that you like Asuka but I really like you and I wanna make you happy so maybe we could go on a date or something and we could see if it could work... I mean, unless you really only want to be with a girl but Fubuki said-"  
"Fine, you dropout," Manjyome cut him off with a pleased smirk on his face, "It's something I've thought about a couple of times as well, to be honest."  
"R-really?" Judai looked up at him. Manjyome's smirk grew wider, and he pressed his lips to Judai's in a soft, quick kiss.  
"Really. C'mon dro-Judai... Let's go get some lunch," Manjyome said and shyly took Judai's hand in his.  
"Alright! Man, now that you've brought up food, I'm starving!" Judai grinned and squeezed Manjyome's hand.  
Manjyome sighed, "You would be."

* * *

**Ore-Sama: Originally I meant for this to be mostly idolshipping with minor rivalshipping but I just had to continue the whole clueless Judai thing. A lot of people interpret his cluelessness as innocence but I think he's just oblivious. As for the status on things, new chapter for Taffy's almost done, halfway through a Jurassicshipping oneshot.**


End file.
